User blog:Gamsii/My Time At Portia Tips
Have a tip or trick you'd like to share? Toss it in the comments below, and it might get added to our list! Current as of Alpha 1.0 Everything I wish I'd known when I started playing My Time at Portia. Hotbar & Inventory & Controls *Use your mouse wheel to quickly scroll through hotbar items. *When a hotbar item is selected, you can click "R" on your keyboard to automatically move it into your inventory. *The reverse also works; select an item in your inventory and click "R" to move it to your hotbar (as long as there is space) *Hold your mouse button down to automatically keep using your axe or pickaxe. *Keep your sword in slot 1, and your axe and pickaxe in slots 2 and 3, or however you prefer. I also usually keep the fishing pole on me, in slot 4. *Keep an unfinished stack of stone in wood in slots 7 and 8 so you don't have to constantly move it to your inventory, and to also have a good idea how much stone and wood you have at all times. *You can dodge attacks by rolling by right clicking - but you can roll even if you don't have a sword equipped. *The "sort" button in your inventory will automatically stack all your items for you. *You can unlock more inventory space. It costs 400g, 600g, and 900g consecutively to unlock each of the three extra rows, for a total of 1900g to unlock your full backpack. *When in the mines, you can open up your map and press 'E' to quickly return to the mine entrance. You won't be ejected from the mines, so you can use this if you get lost, or if you reach a dead spot and want to save the time it'd take to navigate back through the tunnels you've dug yourself through. Storage *Make 2 storage boxes: 1 for miscellany items, and 1 for wood, stone, ore, and refined items. If you feel like you need to make a 3rd storage box, you're probably hoarding too much stuff and can sell a lot of it, especially stone. *You don't have to keep your builder's permit with you - store that thing. *When your storage container is open, right-clicking items in your inventory will move it over to storage, and vice-versa. Workshop & Processing Stations & Commissions & Making Money *You can make multiple processing stations, so build multiple furnaces! I like having 3 so I can constantly have 2 running bronze bars for money and one to process copper, stone, or glass for guild commissions. *Sell your extra stuff at the Commerce Guild! Extra stacks of stone and herb can net some great early money, but keep all your wood for fueling those multiple furnaces. *You'll pass out at 3am, so be sure to get home at a good time. Time does not pause while you're opening doors or during loading screens, so be wary of that! *You cannot cancel commissions'' ''as of Alpha 1.0, so be sure you can complete the ones you accept! (I could have made much more money early on if I'd not accepted a copper commission) *On that note: Focus on stone brick commissions until you've gotten into the mine; once you've farmed copper in the mines once, you'll have enough to start taking copper commissions, which will bring in good money (to go back into the mines, to get more copper, to take more commissions... so on and so forth.) *Higgins does not actually take jobs available to you off the board, so you don't have to worry about him stealing your possible commissions. Miscellany *Keep your axe stored when you're near your workshop. If you accidentally swing it at a processing station or storage boxes, you will lose all of the items inside of it. *Upgrade your tools as soon as you can to maximize resource gathering productivity. Category:Blog posts